Recently, non-fat or low-fat food and beverages with low calories are becoming popular, and low-calorie food and beverages that maintain a flavor, body and the texture of fat are desired. Conventional non-fat or low-fat food and beverage products have lower calories by reducing their fat content; however, they lose fat's texture, body, and smooth taste, and their flavors decrease due to the reduced milk fat.
In an effort to solve this problem, flavoring additives were added; however, it still could not achieve desired body. In addition, for example, a substance for beverages that contains polyamino acid from natto (fermented soybean) bacillus as the main ingredient is suggested (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent H2-249474), but low-calorie food and beverages with fat's texture were not realized.
Therefore, non-fat or low-fat food and beverages having low calories and that offer a flavor, body and fat's texture are desired.